Farmer
The Farmer is an exploration based class in Etrian Odyssey III. They have almost no combat use, and are infinitely more useful for their field use. The Farmer class is like the Survivalist class from prior games, but they have an atrocious lack of combat capabilities. While their field skills improve the party's condition, keep all Farmers away from the front lines. They even have a skill that decreases enemy attention on themselves. They can only wield Farmer specific tools that vary between weapon classes, and can wear up to Medium Armor. They also have the highest LUC in the game. Gameplay The Farmer has only a few actual combat abilities, all of them being from one branch of their skill tree. Lullaby '' puts the enemy (and themselves) to sleep and '''Play Possum' that makes them less likely to be attacked. They can also lower the attack of all enemies with Rotten Egg, which gets improved effects from status ailments. Strange Seeds can completely bind a single enemy and Sympathy ''' '''Pain copies any ailments the unit has onto an enemy. Otherwise, they will simply assist the party on the field, such as increase healing from tents with Camp Mastery or using To Market take you back to town immediately. They are also incredibly useful at harvesting from harvest spots: Harvestry allows the Farmer to gain one point in all 3 gathering skills per skill level, while Double Crop allows you to farm much more per usage. Keen Nose makes finding rare items more likely and Horseplay passes time to reset the amount for gathering you can do. Additionally to that, Farmers can increase drop rates from enemies and EXP gained by the party. So while they're definitely unfit for combat, Farmers have their use in mysterious ways. Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. EO3 = |-| EON = Skills Etrian Odyssey 3 Note: Skills are listed in the same order that is used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after another. See the "Requires" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has dashes in it the skill is accessible at level one; no other skill is needed to unlock it. Skills are normally maxed at level 10, but there are some exceptions where the level cap is 5 or even 1. * Passive Skills are passive benefits that grant bonuses without being activated. * Support Skills are in battle skills, that have various uses, but normally don't damage the enemy. * Search Skills ''are out-of-battle skills. Farmers excel at the use of these skill and therefore at the gathering of materials. * ''Extra shows skill detail or any special bonuses that are gained at certain levels. Etrian Odyssey Nexus Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Subclass Options EO3 = Due to their low stats and focus on map navigation, the Farmer has limited options for successful subclassing. Some of these options are: Ninja Possibly the best subclass for the Farmer, despite their limited use. The main draw of this combination is the ability to instant-kill most non-boss enemies with Kubikiri, which calculates LUC for success; this in addition to the Farmer's ailment skills Lullaby, Strange Seeds and Rotten Eggs, and the Ninja's Izuna and Kagenui. The feeble Farmer also benefits greatly from the evasion bonuses granted by Senpuku to avoid getting killed too often, and Karuwaza further helps with TP recovery. Sarutobi and Kumogakure might be useful to avoid damage, but you're better off spending your Farmer's turns on ailment skills. Earth's Bounty and Keen Nose guarantee increased EXP and higher chance of rare drops, which go along perfectly with this combination's focus on instant death and ailments. Harvestry, for it's part, gives the Farmer something useful to do outside of battle. The downside of this combination is that it can be too gimmicky, the reason you might want to keep it around is for rare drops only, as other classes, like the Wildling, have better stats and options as Hexer-types; also, it falls short against bosses due to their increased ailment resistance and immunities, but can still support with binds. Prince/Princess The Prince(ss) Royal Veil is supported by the Farmer's Braveheart, giving HP and TP recovery as long as the Farmer's HP is full. Since this combination needs the Farmer to be on the front row, it's better used in reverse (Prince(ss)/Farmer). Hoplite The actual reason you'll be using this combination is for the Hoplite's Shield Mastery, to give your Farmer access to shields and better survivality; don't bother with Spear Mastery, since the Farmer's low stats mean you'll be barely doing damage even with the skill at Lv10. Shrug Off is a good way to keep you Farmer free of ailments and ready to support with items, and Recuperate gives you healing for every turn you spend defending. Parry and Magic Parry, as with the Hoplite, may or may not be good skills to invest in due to their random activation rate. UNTESTED: Overwatch might benefit from the Farmer's low HP, but without ways to mitigate the cost it can quickly deplete the Farmer's TP. The downside of this combination is that your Farmer will be too busy surviving to do much else. |-| EON = Subclass for Farmer Their low combat stats makes the Farmer ill-suited for direct combat; however, they have the highest Luck stat of all classes which fits in nicely with their support skill set. *'Survivalists' offer the most direct benefits to the Farmer. Both classes already have a good set of skills to ensure safe navigation, and an additional Nature's Blessing can result in some good rare item collection. Risk Perception, even at Level 1, can negate some ambushes and let the party escape precarious positions. Efficiency ties in nicely with the Farmer's own Force Boost for healing the party, and Sorting Skill is a definite must for being able to go on longer harvesting trips. *'Arcanists' and their Circle skills work splendidly with the Farmer's high Luck, and in battle the Farmer can shuffle Circles around to apply the best ailments for the job. Focus on the ailment circles as the Farmer themselves can already apply binds with Strange Seeds, unless you need a specific bind quickly. Charm Eye and Atrophic Eye can let them diminish the power of problematic enemies, and Bracing Walk leads to some good out-of-battle regeneration. *'Harbingers' work nicely with the Farmer in debuff support and ailment-inducing Reaps, the former not requiring any stats and the latter working incredibly well with their high Luck. Binding Miasma in particular has great synergy with Strange Seeds. The Farmer has low Wisdom, so don't overinvest in the Miasma-based healing skills. Farmer as Subclass The general reason any class would take a Farmer subclass is for their numerous field skills that ease travel and increase harvest yields. Earth's Bounty is an important investment as it increases EXP gained, and Fearless offers passive TP regeneration for frontliners. Nature's Blessing is a godsend in acquiring rare materials from gather points for a quick buck. As these skills are very generic, a Farmer subclass can go onto literally any other party member who doesn't need to focus on a specific subclass. Trivia * The blonde, blue dressed female Farmer closely resembles Alice, a recurrent demon in the ''Shin Megami Tensei ''series. Gallery Navigazione.png|Featured in Navigazione's cover.|link=Navigazione Farmer group.jpg Category:Etrian Odyssey III Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Classes